Une Petite Histoire de la Luxure
by fuuko no miko
Summary: It began as a crush, morphed into love and will end with a little helping of lust.


Une Petite Histoire de la Luxure

by Fuuko no Miko aka Kenumi

_When Fuuko no Miko promises you smut, she will deliver!_

_This consists of excerpts and extensions from "Fleur d' Amour."_

_Unfortunately it comes with cheesy crap, cliches and loads and loads of fluff._

_But hey, as long as you enjoy, I know my mission is complete!_

_No menage-a-trois here, I'm saving that one, ha ha ha ha ha._

_At one point I thought this was going to be a PWP, but in the end, I just had to expand the story a hair. A very long hair._

_I'm a little rusty on lemons too, so I apologize for any errors._

_Cheetara: What is it with you and French titles?_

_Me: They just sound more romantic. *_*_

_Tygra: So if you wrote a story in French, would you put an English title in?_

_Me: You two just be quiet and read, okay?_

* * *

The minute his lips touched hers, she knew.

She had made the right choice.

And for that moment, that fleeting minute or so of their mouths touching, through a cloud of pure bliss, nothing else seemed to matter.

Nothing at all.

Not their quest. Not their battles. Not the sibling rivalry that sparked this confession.

All that mattered was him.

His caress.

His strong arms around her, firmly yet tenderly, sending a million pins through her skin.

As though letting her know, that she belonged with him.

* * *

Twelve years was too long to wait.

But every second of it was worth it.

If only to feel her against him.

The Thunderian Gods can strike him now with lightning, he wouldn't care.

The moment she put her arms on his chest he felt an implosion. It took heavenly restraint to not pull her against him and kiss her with the longing twelve years worth.

No, he had to be gentle and savor every last bit.

_I've waited so long._

_Me too. You're not the only one you know._

He didn't realize he had voiced it out loud.

He had paused to take a breath, pulled back just to see her beautiful face, her lips glistening from their contact. They were slightly parted, as though inviting him for more.

He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, rested his arms on the small of her back, pulling her closer and kissing her once more.

* * *

The world can take care of itself for the moment. Right now, each other was all they had wanted to think about.

And feel.

How long they stood there they don't know. They thought they heard the evening bell ring, signaling the lateness of the hour.

Cheetara felt the goosebumps on where his hand rested on the small of her back. She could feel the gentle pressure of his claws on her skin, as though he was trying to hold something back.

This must have registered on her features once he had pulled away from their embrace, as he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Her lips still felt swollen from his kisses, though she wouldn't have minded if he gave her more.

"No, nothing wrong." she smiled, "You just feel a little…tense."

If she knew what was making him tense, she might've taken off faster than she had ran in her life.

"I just…can't believe this is happening." he finally explained for the lack of a better response. He created a little distance between them by pulling away from her. That didn't lessen the intensity of what was raging through his body at that very moment.

He is only mortal after all.

Mortal and weak.

And very prone to temptation.

What he didn't realize….

Was that she felt exactly the same way.

She didn't know if he noticed.

How hard her claws had pressed against the muscles of his back.

How she felt a tingle on the nape of her neck when his hand had strayed that way at the time that he held her.

How heat had flushed through her being when she felt his body against hers.

It was an assault of the senses that she never saw coming.

_I need a cold dip in the water._

_A very, very cold one._

Their dip in the water did come however, in the form of the Thunderan king who had been standing silently in the background.

_This needs to wait, for now_. Tygra thought, as took off after his shocked brother with Cheetara following suit.

* * *

After their minor confrontation, they had decided to let things cool off before attempting to speak to Lion-O again. They lay under the stars, with Tygra having one arm under his head and Cheetara over the other arm. She was partially turned to him as they discussed the next plan of action.

"I'm sorry."

His ears twitched, "For picking me? I hope not." he said half-jokingly.

She smiled and shook her head before sitting up and putting her arms around knees, "For coming between the two of you. That's not right."

"It wasn't intentional." he reasoned. "I never thought you were the heartbreaking type."

"Would you be saying the same thing if I had chosen him instead?"

"I thought you already did." He said thoughtfully. "But I don't expect our reaction would be anything similar. Lion-O and I are very different in the way we handle things."

He sat up and for a moment they just looked at each other.

"He's going to be okay."

"I know, it just worries me."

He nodded in agreement. "I'm worried too." he then said thoughtfully, "But knowing him, I know he's not going to do anything stupid. Impulsive though he can be."

An awkward pause followed, with him breaking the silence.

"We're going to have to have a sit-down. " He said before a naughty glint flashed in his eye, "I know what can take our worries away, though."

She wasn't completely prepared when he leaned over and kissed her again. Her mouth was slightly open to speak when he did. She felt a minor invasion of his tongue in her mouth.

_Well, two can play that game._

She felt warm all over as he kissed her passionately, experiencing a tingle that started from her mouth all the way to the base of her spine. She felt herself being lowered to the ground as the pressure of his body on hers increased. She just about flinched when his kisses found its way to her neck, gently nibbling on it. His hand found itself invading the side of her body, leaving trails of excitement wherever he touched.

"Tygra!"

"What?" he pulled back, a mischievous spark in his eye, that trademark smirk appearing on his lips.

"What are you doing?" she tried to act irritated, even if her fur screamed for more of his touch.

"Releasing twelve years of frustration."

"That sounds dangerous."

"You haven't seen dangerous yet."

She didn't expect his claws to move where it did, slipping under her top. At first he had slipped it on the side of her chest, gently caressing before moving it to the front slowly, teasingly rubbing his palm against her breast. Her nipple was caught in between his fingers, their sensitivities heightened with his touch.

She gasped as he gave it a gentle squeeze while his tongue traced trails on her neck. She felt a tug, releasing her breasts from her top, the prince pulled back to admire her under the moonlight.

"You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?" he groaned as she tried to cover her naked top with her arms. He pulled her arms away, pinned them to her sides and moved on top of her. "You can't deny me, my love." he whispered in her ear. "I've waited way too long."

"Who said I'm denying you anything?"

She had to keep herself from moaning aloud when he put his mouth to her breast, his expert tongue teasing her nipples to perkiness. She felt a fire start to burn in her groin as he continued his assault on her senses. She felt him pull something here and there and by the time she realized it, she was completely undressed.

He paused, taking in her nakedness inch by inch. By Thundera she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon and he was going to let her know that.

The prince stripped almost too rapidly, growling as his claws got caught in some of his clothing. He had left his pants on but there was no hiding his desire from her, as it was beyond evident how he felt at this moment.

Cheetara has heard rumors about the tiger prince and his prowess. Now she realized she was going to find out if they were true.

She's heard rumors about his….physical attributes too. That one, she can vouch for, if what she was seeing before her eyes was any indication.

_My, my._

She stifled a cry as he moved on top of her and started nibbling on her ear, he then moved lower, taking little bites on her neck. Cheetara thought he was being excruciatingly slow as he nibbled a path from her nape down to her bosom. While his mouth and teeth made itselves known to both her breasts, his hands were doing their own exploration. He had rubbed her thighs up and down, tracing their shape with his claws. He gently drew them across her fur, as though outlining the contours of her body.

She felt as though she was being tortured slowly but with pleasure. It was like her whole body was covered in goosebumps. He would caress here, kiss there, nibble and even gently bite. His hands explored without limit, gently squeezing, claws scratching, tracing as though he was memorizing every nook and cranny of her being.

Meanwhile she lay restless, not knowing where to turn as she clung on to him for dear life. Her hands felt like they were burning as they touched areas on him her eyes haven't even laid upon for as long as she knew him.

He was a magnificent creature, his fur soft in contrast to his muscles that were hard and sinewy. His lips were gentle but his hands were rough. She felt that he was in absolute control of the ministrations he had over her body yet she can sense an animalistic wildness to him that he can't seem to reign in.

Tygra moved further down to her abdomen in slow motion, lightly planting kisses wherever he went. Cheetara felt an ache in her midsection, moisture between her thighs, and tingling all the way to her toes.

She opened her eyes when he stopped kissing her body. She noted that he had moved down, positioning himself between her thighs, his arms holding each of her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, watching his as he placed each leg on his shoulders.

"Something you won't likely forget." he smirked before planting his face between her legs.

Cheetara released a silent scream of delight as she felt his tongue invade her innermost parts. She found her claws digging through the grass she had laid upon. She pushed her midsection towards him, as though forcing him to give her more. His exquisite tongue probed, introducing to her a sensation so intense and so foreign yet oh so delightful. She didn't realize how long it lasted but for her it didn't seem long enough. She felt the burning between her legs spread throughout her body, and before she could put any coherent thoughts together, she felt an implosion, making her lift her back off the ground and had the tiger's mouth not been quick enough by covering hers with a kiss, she could've sworn she would have made a sound that would cause the whole village to awaken.

She felt her mouth go dry, her body get limp, as she slowly started her descent from the highest of pleasures. She was breathless, panting, as on the corner of her eye she observed him lick his lips with apparent satisfaction. The ever-famous smirk lifting a corner of his lip as he lay down next to her, his head resting on a raised arm. His other hand he placed on her midsection, gently drawing circles on it with a claw.

When she got to breathing normally, she turned to him, "You're right." she agreed. _Definitely something she won't forget._

"Aren't I always?" he smiled knowingly. He motioned to grab some of his princely garb and covered her with it. He snuggled with her, lightly planting a kiss on her cheek and hugging her closer.

"What about you?" she asked at last, knowing that he too needed some release. She didn't notice him doing anything to himself. She doesn't recall her doing anything to him either, as she was quite consumed with his pleasuring of her.

"I had more than I can handle just watching you," he confessed as he licked her ear, causing her to flinch. He didn't tell her that during the course of her orgasm he had had his. He figured he had gotten a little too excited.

Repressing yourself for weeks on end was never a good idea.

Especially considering he was the biggest horndog he knew.

They had fallen asleep that way, entangled in a flurry of hastily removed clothing, bits of grass clinging to their furs. It wasn't more than two hours later when Cheetara awakened to him again, feeling her up, licking, teasing, nibbling, sucking and making her explode again. It went on almost all night, with him giving and her taking. She had lost count of how many times he's made her reach intense heights just with his mouth and his hands.

The last she remembered, the sun's rays had begun to shine. She had the sense to put her clothes back on before anyone can find them, isolated though their spot may be. She nudged the tiger several times before finally deciding she had to dress him up by herself, fumbling with his pants and his shirt. He was deep in slumber and was absolutely no help. Although she had done everything in two shakes of a tailfeather, she had time to admire his sleeping figure. Every inch of him had been perfect, and needless to say, she couldn't wait to lay eyes on it again.

* * *

The next twenty four hours were a physical hell. She ached and yearned for him to touch her again, but circumstances were not so kind. They were always among company, and add to that the strain of not being able to reconcile with Lion-O. The younger cat kept his distance to both her and his brother. Before they left earlier today the couple had decided not to be overtly affectionate in front of the crowned king. They knew that would just be totally insensitive and inconsiderate.

Tygra felt like he was having an unnerving itch all day. Every time he would even come close to her he felt his body temperature rise. He felt fortunate enough that he was wearing a suit of armor otherwise there was no hiding how he felt about her. Had he been callous he would've ignored his brother's feelings and just be all over Cheetara like hyenas on their prey.

As the case is, he wasn't that heartless.

He had to admit, he may have outdone himself this time. Prince Tygra was legendary in the felines circle but he doesn't recall having done anything remotely close to what he's had with her in the last 24 hours. He had literally forgotten about his own physical satisfaction and settled on seeing her enjoy hers. He was not going to lie and say he wasn't tempted to release himself inside her but he didn't want to overwhelm her. They've only just started after all.

Every breath she held, every sound she made, every touch of her hand on any part of his body gave him pure bliss. When she had scrambled putting his clothes on him this morning…yes he was awake and was actually enjoying every second of her clumsiness…and she had brushed against the most sensitive parts of his body, it almost gave him away.

He loved and desired her _that much_.

And he ached to have the opportunity to show her again.

That opportunity presented itself the following day.

First things first however, he had to reconcile with his younger brother.

When Lion-O challenged him to a race with the Thunderbikes, he had taken that as a sign of his brother willing to talk this situation over. He didn't hesitate to take him up on it.

As with every brotherly relationship, it had become a mixture of words and physical aggression. There was the yelling, the accusations, the altercation and in the end, a reconciliation. He had a few bruises and Lion-O probably dropped a few presents for the Tooth Fairy, but in the end they had an understanding.

The tease that Cheetara was reared her pretty little head today. He couldn't lay a hand on her for more than 5 seconds as she gracefully evaded him. He and Lion-O had drained each other out physically and emotionally today that Tygra was in no shape to chase after the little tease. He was unable to land even a brief kiss on her cheek and by the end of the day he was hellbent on getting one over her.

By mid-afternoon he was exhausted and had chosen to nap atop the branch of one of the big trees that surrounded the Berbil village with the resolve that he was going to make her pay later.

Tygra excused himself after dinner, begging off to take a walk, which he did. He saw the look she shot him when he said he was going by his lonesome, and he was quite certain she wanted to come with him. That look disappeared in a blink of an eye and she was ignoring him all over again.

_Where on third earth did she learn to do this crap? _He thought. He didn't think playing hard to get was in the cleric manual.

He had put his cloak on, preferring to remain anonymous as he ventured out into the night. He travelled to a small village not too far away from the Berbils' own. He had passed this way after returning from his bike ride and had made sure to make markings on the way so he didn't get lost later. Something had caught his eye while he went through it and he made it a point to return.

"You know I normally don't sell these things." the old badger said as she handed him the carefully trimmed flower. "But you sure know how to charm an old lady's socks off."

Tygra smiled as he placed the flower carefully in a compartment of his armor. "I wasn't sure my charm worked on you." he joked, flashing at her his come-hither smile. "But I promised myself I wouldn't stop trying."

He had stopped in the middle of his tracks earlier today when he saw the numerous gardens that majority of the houses here had. He had returned to see if any of them had what he needed. After an hour or so of searching, he was drawn to the old badger's garden. His eye had been caught by the white five-petal beauty that was in the very middle of it. There were a few other similar beautiful blooms on her plots, but that one had beckoned to him. She had just about threatened to poke his eye out with a garden fork when he wouldn't leave her alone. In the end, he was able to persuade her otherwise.

"How much do I owe you?"

The badger scratched her non-existent chin and thought for a while before speaking up, "How about that nice looking armor of yours? I'm sure that'll cover the price of you taking the most beautiful flower in my garden."

The tiger prince didn't even think twice. He started to unlatch the top of his suit when she waved nonchalantly, "No, no! I'm just kidding!" she laughed, "Oh heavens I'm too old for that son." she winked before shooing him off, "If she's that special then there is no price tag you can put on that thing." She wobbled towards her house before motioning him away. "Sure is one lucky girl for you to go to all this trouble."

Tygra smiled before taking off. _Yes, she is that special. _

When he returned to the village he turned invisible, as he didn't want her to end up surprising him instead. The stupid rain just chose to pour that night and he cursed as his cloak drenched in it. Being invisible didn't mean he was immune to Mother Nature. He finally saw her at last, her eyes closed as she leaned against what he recognized was the tree they literally first slept next to each other.

_She's so beautiful_, he mused. His eyes ran over her sleeping figure, _I am the luckiest cat on third earth. _

He was going to wake her up gently when her eyes rapidly opened and she immediately pointed her staff defensively, quickly standing up as she did.

"It's me, babe."

She put her staff down when she realized it was him. He reappeared from thin air.

"You know better than going invisible on me." She snapped. "And don't call me babe." She shuddered at the term.

"But you are my babe," he teased, and tried to steal a kiss from her when she put her staff in between them.

"Come on, I haven't had one all day." He insisted, trying to plant one on her cheek.

It was her turn to smirk, "You waited twelve years, what's another day?" she joked.

Tygra tried in vain to catch her in his embrace when the cleric used her speed advantage to dodge his advances.

_Well, if you're going to put in that way…._

Cheetara heard a snap and in a heartbeat she found her arm wrapped in his whip.

Like the predator that he was, he slowly reeled her in much to his delight and her chagrin. "I'm guessing I didn't do a good enough job the other day for you to want it, hmmm?" He teased as he pulled her close, his mouth just a few inches from her face.

"I've had better."

_I'm going to wipe that smirk off your pretty little face_, he thought as he tugged hard and let out a primitive growl before pressing his lips to hers and pushing her against the tree. Tygra loosened the whip as he pressed harder with his mouth.

Cheetara allowed herself to relax. Much as she enjoyed teasing him, she enjoyed his kisses more, whether she admitted it or not. She let out a squeak of surprise when he moved laterally and licked her ear. When he pulled back she noticed his arms were on both sides of her, trapping her against the tree. A fire burned in his eyes, and she was quite certain, in other parts of his body as well.

"Who are you comparing me to?" he raised a questioning brow. "I know I'm your first kiss."

She managed to shoot him a look saying "Or so you think."

The squint he threw her way told her he knew she was bluffing.

"I need to get some shut-eye, if you don't mind, your highness." She evaded the question all together and tried to sidestep him after pushing his arm away. "You wouldn't let me get any sleep the other night."

She felt him tug at his whip and pull her back. She was about to whack her staff at him when he took her hand and put something in it.

"I spent all night looking for one of these." He spoke before she could get a word in.

Cheetara opened her hand.

It was a day astrid.

Pristine, pure and white, exactly like the one he had put beside her over a decade ago.

A smile couldn't help but find itself on her lips.

"It's where we began," he said, "I figured that with this we can renew our commitment to each other."

She found herself staring into his eyes, reading in them his sincerity and his devotion.

"Do you know how cheesy you sound right now?" she said at last.

"I know. I'm just not my smooth, suave self when I'm around you."

She managed a laugh before pulling the lapels of his princely shirt and planting a long, yearning kiss on his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his chest and savored his proximity. She would be lying if she had said she didn't enjoy the feel of his body against hers.

Tygra liked it when she gets aggressive. It told him that she probably wanted him just as much as he desired her.

The rain had gotten stronger and the wind started blowing but neither of them seemed to notice. All they were aware of was each other.

"I want you."

He felt the hair on his neck stand on end when she whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"I want you too babe," he replied, "More than you would ever know."

With that, he took her in his arms and carried her to a sheltered part of the village where they were secluded, where it was nowhere near anyone can hear them. Not that the pounding rain would permit that anyway. Claps of thunder seemed to help their cause by deafening any other noise.

"I love you, my beautiful cleric."

"And I love you, my snarky prince."

The day astrid was placed aside, carefully wrapped within the prince's soaked cloak. He lay her down on a soft bed of gathered blankets. He had seen this spot earlier where they stored some extra things for the village. He had known they don't come here very often. It was nice and isolated. It was perfect.

Cheetara put her staff aside. She got up on her knees and made for the prince's belt. She slowly discarded his suit of armor piece by piece, methodically and with a hungry look in her eyes. Tygra tried to help her but she pushed his hand away.

"How you manage to wear this day in and day out is beyond my comprehension." she commented.

"A warrior has to protect his assets." he swallowed as she peeled off his armor completely. He was about to say more when he felt her tug at his drawers, then had her hands move suggestively on his naked thighs. Her face was within a breath of his groin and he couldn't help but be completely stimulated by her precarious spot.

Her gaze met his seductively, "I'm not as naive as you think." she said before she applied her tongue on his arousal.

He had to hold his breath as he felt her warm tongue take him on. Luckily there was a post nearby where he could support his weight as felt his knees about to buckle. The tiger felt his knuckles go white as he held on for dear life. He didn't know how she knew how to please him, but the answer was not that important right now. All that filled his thoughts were the incredible sensations running through his midsection as his shaft disappeared into her mouth.

He could die now and be a very happy soul.

This went on for quite a while. She seemed to be enjoying his expressions as she alternated pleasuring him with her hands and her mouth.

He let out a primitive sound as he felt himself get to the verge of exploding. He had to squeeze her shoulders to warn her of his impending release. Cheetara withdrew him from her mouth and smiled at him provocatively, "Too much for you tiger?"

That did it.

He couldn't stop it, and he had let himself go. He heard her gasp as it sprayed on her bosom.

He fell on his knees, breathing hard. He just about turned blue trying to hold it back but when she teased him it was all he could do not to give in. He muttered an apology as he tried to reach out and clean up after himself. She stopped him from doing anything and wiped it off herself. Tygra found it extremely exciting watching her taking if off her chest.

_This better not just all be a dream_, he thought as he watched her sit back on the blankets, resting on her elbows. She tilted her head seductively, while her gaze raked his naked body.

Once he got back to his senses fully, he slowly got on all fours and crawled towards her. She was a little tease, looking at him like a coquette. He stopped within a breath of her lips and spoke, "Where did you learn to do that, babe?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"On second thought, maybe not."

He planted a kiss on her lips and tried to pry her mouth open. She wouldn't let him in and for a second he just about lost his patience and snarled. She giggled and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue in her throat.

_My turn_, he thought.

Cheetara felt his hands explore and pull her clothes aside. He just about tore her top had she not warned him to slow down. He tossed her garments aside carelessly and she hoped that she would be able to find them later. He paused to take in her the sight of her nudity. She thought she heard him whisper what he thought about her before he bent down and started nibbling on her neck.

She writhed underneath his kisses. She had thought he would at least relax after releasing himself but she thought wrong. His mouth was everywhere, as were his hands. His caresses started out gentle and became rougher as the seconds passed. She felt a tingle on her nipples as his mouth closed over them, the electricity radiating to her toes. And when his hand pried her thighs apart, she was lost to all coherent thought. His fingers probed her moisture, rubbing, teasing, flicking aggressively. She managed to bite his shoulder when she reached her first climax with his manual intrusion.

"I love the sounds you make, babe." He whispered in her ear after nibbling it. All she could answer him with was an incomprehensible sound.

Tygra thought he could do this all night.

An hour and multiple climaxes later, Cheetara lay exhausted in her prince's arms. She was hoarse from screaming in delight and her body was spent from the spasms of pleasure that shook her to her very core. She had thought he was buying time to get himself primed again for more.

Cheetara got up on and rested her chin on his well chiseled abdomen, looking as content as the cat that got the canary.

"I guess the legends about you are true." she said.

Tygra found himself blushing. "I'm not celibate, that as much I admit." he said before getting up and resting on his elbows. "Jealous much?"

She laughed, "Not after that last episode."

He finally sat up and took her face in his hands. "You'll never have to be jealous of anyone, my love." He placed her hand on his chest, "This heart is yours for as long as it beats."

A naughty glint appeared in her eye. "What about that?" she motioned to a different part of his anatomy.

Where she's getting all her feistiness was beginning to mess with his head, Tygra thought. Not that he didn't love every minute of it, because he did.

"All of me if yours for the keeping." He replied, smiling before pulling her into his embrace. "I love you, Cheetara, with everything that I've got."

"I love you too, Tygra, with all my heart and soul."

For a long time they just sat there, locked in a tender embrace. The rain continued to pound all this time and for that time they felt that it was just the two of them that existed.

"I don't have anything to offer you right now." he said, "I neither have crown, kingdom or title. But what I do promise is to love you, cherish you and treat you the best I could, for as long as I live."

She felt the sincerity in his words and for a second, she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't need anything." she managed to speak, "I've got you."

They held each other for a while before he made a move, kissing her tenderly. He lowered her on the blankets as he continued to kiss her. Cheetara started to feel the heat suffusing through her again. She knew he was heating up too as his kisses became more urgent, his hands and claws becoming more invasive. She responded by pressing herself against him, encouraging him to touch, feel, kiss and savor. He growled in her ear when she found his arousal and stroked it until he can all but grit his teeth in excitement. Not about to be outdone, he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his shoulder. She bit her lip as she felt his tongue invade her nether regions again. He licked slowly, nibbled gently, tasted feverishly and when he thought she could take no more, he lifted his face from between her legs and licked his lips in satisfaction. He watched her squirm and writhe as another wave of orgasm hit her.

"Take me…my love." she begged him breathlessly. "Please…"

She needn't have asked a second time.

It took all his power not to just plunge in with reckless abandon. He had to be gentle so he slowly introduced himself to her orifice. He felt her stiffen a little when the tip made its way inside her. He watched her wince in both pleasure and pain as he guided himself deeper. He allowed her to sink her teeth on his shoulder until he bled, dig her claws into his back until he felt pain. Once he felt her relax and completely accept him, he started pushing.

"Oh, Tygra…." she whispered as he started moving back and forth. She cried in pleasure as he moved within her, his hands on her hips, her hands on his back. She had barely time to come down from one climax when she felt another one coming on as he continued to pound her.

She arched her back off the blankets immediately after she felt him release himself inside her. She felt him shudder, heard him grunt, while she experienced a sensation like no other. For a moment she thought she saw fireworks, felt the ecstasy spread from her head down to her toes. She didn't know how long the exquisite sensation lasted, but by the time she had come down from her lofty journey he had all but collapsed on top of her.

The tiger just about passed out after reaching his peak. He was panting, barely breathing as he tired out and all but crushed her beneath him. He summoned all his strength to roll over on to his side and try to get air back on his lungs.

The last thing he remembered was planting a kiss on her forehead as she turned to snuggle next to him. He closed his eyes and fell into slumber with her quickly following suit.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The following morning, they had awoken with the sun shining on their faces. They dressed up slowly, savoring the minutes they have together before rejoining their fellow cats. Tygra let her go ahead so as not to give the impression they had spent the night together, but not before giving her one half of the astrid he found yesterday.

"Consider this a pledge of my love and devotion to you, my Cheetara."

"Our love," she corrected. She slipped the half of her astrid into her glove. "A pledge of our love and devotion to each other, my prince."

She planted a brief kiss on his lips before waving goodbye and heading out first.

Tygra sat there for a moment before deciding to take his half of the astrid and placing it in a secure location in his armor. He was going to have to ask one of the Berbils if they can sew it on to his clothes. The last thing he wants is to lose the memento of one of the most beautiful nights of his life.

"What's gotten into that brother of yours?" Panthro asked as he watched the tiger whistling a happy tune while helping get breakfast ready. "He's actually _whistling_."

Lion-O shrugged. He was as puzzled as the panther was. He didn't know his brother can even cook? "I don't know. We all ate the same dinner last night." the lord of the Thundercats scratched his head trying to think if there was anything special they had on the table last night.

Grilled fish. Vegetables. Candy fruit. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Tygra couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He glanced at his beloved as she helped set the table with the Wilykittens. He liked the vision of her appearing all domesticated while he got threw fowl on the fire. It was a sight he could certainly get used to.

And ten years later, after all has been said and done, he did.

* * *

_Okay, was that too long? Perhaps it is. Maybe a little overkill on the lemonade too *_*. I'm rather glad I spun this off the original story. It was only supposed to be a smutty piece of work, lol. But as you see it took on a life of its own. Thank you for reading and until the next work of fanfiction I bid you farewell. _

_I have a feeling it won't be too long. _

_Me: Well, what do you guys think?_

_Tygra and Cheetara: *speechless* O_o_

_Cheetara: Somebody needs a very cold shower._

_Tygra: Sounds like a great idea. I'm coming with you._


End file.
